U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009-0292407 discloses a method of obtaining energy by attaching solar panels to a surface of an aircraft tail wing. In this case, the tail wing of the aircraft fuselage is rotated. The solar cell modules are attached in a V shape to the tail wing, and receive solar energy while the tail wing is rotated in a flying direction. In this case, because the modules are attached to the surface of the tail wing, the modules are significantly affected by the external environment. The solar cell modules are vulnerable to contamination or external collisions and are likely to affect aerodynamic property when the solar cell modules are deformed. In addition, because the solar cells are attached to the tail wing, the aircraft needs to fly while selecting a flying path to collect energy.
Korean Patent Application No. 2011-0128455 discloses a method of obtaining energy by attaching solar panels to a surface of an aircraft tail wing. In this case, because the cell plates are fixed to a wing or a tail, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain energy due to seasons or weather, and particularly, because intensity of solar radiation and a volume of sunshine duration are reduced in the winter season or in cloudy weather, there is a problem in that it is difficult to receive sufficient energy. It is urgently needed to research a technology in which cell plates are not affected by the external environment and are rotated in accordance with a position at which energy is transferred so as to effectively obtain a large amount of energy.